<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hourglass by Sonderby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393917">Hourglass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonderby/pseuds/Sonderby'>Sonderby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, M/M, Songfic, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonderby/pseuds/Sonderby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic of Hourglass by Set it Off<br/>Harry gets sent back in time and changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hourglass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>When pretending lends a helping hand</em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">We hold it close, so close and never let it go</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Then the pen begins to write the story</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">With an end that bends right out of our control</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harry picked up the black book, which somehow stayed dry even in the sodden girl’s bathroom. Something compelled him to keep it, to not tell anyone. His secret. He walked out of the bathroom and bumped into his red-haired friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Come on, we’ll be late to Defence,” Ron told him, “Snape would love to give us a detention.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I need to go to to the Hospital wing,”. Harry interrupted abruptly, “Tell him I’m not in?” Ron gazed at him concernedly but assured him he’d pass on the message.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harry walked in the direction of the infirmary until Ron had turned the corner, he then ran to the empty boys’ dorms and opened the book. It was blank. He stared at it in bafflement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Suddenly, there was a crash of a stray bottle falling off the shelf above, Harry tried to doge it but failed, the thick black liquid coated him and the book. A ball of light hovered above it, then they were both gone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">How did we get so jaded? I don't know</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Was it the white lies feeding our egos?</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">I never valued minutes I burned through</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Is that just how it goes?</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Seconds I wasted, I was fixated</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">You're devastated, sorry to say</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">I can't fix it, is this where I give in?</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2"><span class="s3">Harry lay awake in the Slytherin sixth years’ room, listening to the quiet breaths of his mortal enemy and his other ‘peers’. He reminisced about the nights he spent with Ron and Hermione in the dark common room, discussing what they thought Malfoy was up to or doing homework. Now he sat on the outside of the group as they <em>plotted</em></span> <span class="s3">. He wished he valued the time with them more as he fell into an uneasy sleep. </span></p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I'm falling through the hourglass</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>And I don't think I'll ever make it back</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>So I throw stones at walls I'll never climb, victim to the sands of time</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Falling through the hourglass, the hourglass </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">It had been four months, four months of going through every book that had ‘Time’ in the the title, then every one about potions, no luck. Harry had resorted to asking teachers about methods of time travel, which often earned him a worried question about his health or strange look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">One day when he was reading, flipping feverishly through every page as he scanned them, he noticed Riddle staring at him while talking to one of his goons. He tried to listen in but only heard the words ‘suspicious’ and ‘something more’ before he became sick of their gossiping and left to go to his bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Time is strange, it's ever flowing, never going back</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>It moves but only in one way</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Turn the page, look back at what you wrote</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Do you still feel the same? I'll bet your mind has changed </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">They broke apart, panting, Harry bright red and feeling very conflicted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Ri-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Tom” Tom interrupted </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Tom-“ Harry started to speak but was cut off once more when he was drawn closer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Mine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>How did it get so scary? I don't know</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Was it the hard life starving our egos?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“You will respect Harry as you respect me” His voice echoed across the table to the ears of every Knight. They all gazed at the new attendee in wonder. They had considered him useless, not worth an ounce of attention bestowed upon him. But now their lord had deemed him important. More important than anyone else, held in the highest regard possible - equal to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I never valued minutes I burned through</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Is that just how it goes?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Seconds I wasted, I was fixated</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>You're devastated, sorry to say</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I can't fix it, is this where I give in? </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harry woke up, the other side of the large bed empty and cold. He checked the time. Three in the morning. Tom hadn’t slept in the bed for more than two hours for weeks. Harry never thought there would be a time where he would actually want his affection, but now he craved it. Some of the Knights saw his partner more than he did, even if that was only to get orders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">He got out of bed and padded down the halls to the study, the desk lamp was still on, illuminating a stack of papers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Tom?” He whispered hoarsely. Tom glanced upwards at the emerald-eyed boy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“You need to sleep, I’m worried.” He continued, trying to sound assertive but failing. Tom stood up and walked over to him, bringing a hand to rest on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I’m okay, darling, this is important, the government isn’t going to overthrow itself,” He told him with a small smile before returning to his work. Harry went back to the too big bed alone, curling in on himself, wondering if he’d lost his Tom for good. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> <span class="s2"><em>I'm falling through the hourglass</em> </span></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>And I don't think I'll ever make it back</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>So I throw stones at walls I'll never climb, victim to the sands of time</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"><span class="s2">Falling through the hourglass, the hourglass</span> <span class="s3"> <br/><br/><br/></span></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Tom sat at the throne at the front of the hall with Harry beside him, looking down at the rebels who were being tried. The defiant eyes of Ron Weasley stared back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“On the charges of treason, murder, and acts of terrorism you have been found guilty. You shall be executed by means of dementor.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harry tried to keep his royal persona intact without breaking down in front of his friend. Ex-friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>  <span class="s2">‘Cause that’s just how it goes </span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There aren’t many songfics of this pairing, here’s my contribution</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>